Many of light emitting elements that are used in displays and the like have a structure in which a layer containing a luminescent material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. In these light emitting elements, light is emitted when an exciton formed by recombination of an electron injected from one of the electrodes and a hole injected from the other electrode returns to the ground state.
In the field of light emitting elements, the structure of a layer containing a luminescent material, a novel material for forming a layer containing a luminescent material, and the like have been developed in order to obtain a light emitting element that is superior in luminous efficiency and chromaticity or is able to prevent quenching or the like.
For example, for the structure of a layer containing a luminescent material, a multilayer structure composed of a combination of a layer containing a highly carrier injecting substance, a layer containing a highly carrier transporting substance, and the like is proposed so that a light emitting region is formed in a region away from an electrode. Further, as for a highly carrier transporting substance, for example, a triazine derivative disclosed in Patent document 1 or Patent document 2 is proposed.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-157473
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-1199163